Take Shelter
by CelTakerCena
Summary: John friend betrayed him, John walks around the streets but something is always wrong. Someone comes and helps John feel safer. based on a song Take Shelter-Active Child


**based on a song **

**Take Shelter-Active Child **

**I love the song **

**Taker/John Cena **

* * *

If you're ever on the wrong side of this town

There's some place that I know of that will hold you down

Travel south through the city avoiding all the passing cars

Streets are wrong, streets are trying to tear you up 

John started walking around. John was mad, his best friend Phillip just betrayed him. John couldn't believe Phillip would take the money John raised. Phillip is gone with the money. John walked ignoring the cars. John looks up and sees people running after him. John started running and hides from the guys. John tried to outrun them but was stopped by some cars.

Lots of car lights going. The cars won't stop, John had no where to go. John looks behind him and the guys are getting closer. John started running the way. People bumped into John, some got mad, some ignored. John falls and gets up starts running. John was losing it.

If you're even in need of a helping hand

There's some people that I know of that will be your friend

Travel south through the city to the wrong turn signals

Streets are wrong, streets are trying to tear you up

As I go ooh, take shelter in my arms

Ooh, take shelter in my arms

Mark walked and sees John sitting down, sobbing. Mark frowned and walked over to John. John was just so mad this wasn't his day. Mark sees him and stands in front of him. Mark smiled and lend out a hand. John looked up and sees a man with his hand extended. John grabbed his hand and the man lifted up John.

"I'm Mark"

"John"

Mark then sees people coming over to attack them. Mark held John's hand and started running. John followed and just looked as Mark lead the way. Mark stops at a building and held on to John. John wrapped his arms around Mark. John all of a sudden felt safer. John was glad that somebody was there to help him.

If you're afraid in the world

If you're afraid in the world

Say a prayer tonight

Lay down and close your eyes

You'll feel safer in my arms

You'll feel safer

You'll feel safer 

John started place isn't a safe place. Cars pass by, some are driving wrong. John just held on to Mark tightly. Mark held on tight to John. The men grabbed Mark and started hurting him. John fell down when the grabbed Mark. John lay down and closed his eyes wishing that this whole thing would stop. Mark gets up and hits the guys. Mark started punching them and John just laid there.

Mark came and hugged John.

If you're afraid

If you're afraid in this world

Say a prayer tonight

Lay down and close your eyes

You'll be safer in my arms

You'll be safer

You'll be safer

Mark looked down at John who still had his eyes closed. Mark held on to John tight. John hugged Mark tightly. John looked up at Mark. Mark had his lips busted open and John just held out his hand to whip the blood off. People started making some noises and John is seeing different things. John could see people getting hurt, some are just running, polices chasing others. John felt like this world is different. John could not imagine this.

"John, lay down and close your eyes" said Mark "You'll be safer in my arms"

John looked up and sighed. John moved and lay down. John laid his head on Mark's shoulder. Mark then hugged John.

If you're afraid in this world

If you're afraid in the world

Say a prayer tonight

Lay down and close your eyes

You'll be safer in my arms

You'll be safer

Mark looked down at John. John seem to be relaxing and feeling safe. John feels safe on Mark's arms. John just met him, but there is something about Mark that makes him safer. John forgot about the whole world, what Phillip did to him. John just laid his head down and prayed, just how Mark said.

Mark looked down at John. "You'll be safer"

John looked up and smiled. Mark was right John does feel safer. Everything around him, is now a peaceful world when he is in Mark's arms.

Mark smiled "Lay down and close your eyes, you'll be safer in my arms, you'll be safer.


End file.
